This invention relates to a polishing tool, more particularly to a polishing tool onto which a slurry is supplied so that the abrasive grains in the slurry move between the working surface of the tool and the face of a workpiece to be polished.
In case of micromachining, to make a face of a workpiece become smooth and shining, a slurry consisting of a lubricating liquid and abrasive grains of a relatively small size is supplied between the face of the workpiece and the flat working surface of a polishing tool. The lubricating liquid of the slurry is distributed evenly over the working surface of the tool by hydrostatic effect. The abrasive grains, however, in the slurry move randomly on the working surface of the tool, thereby resulting in uneven and uncontrollable distribution of the abrasive grains. As a result, part of the face of the workpiece cannot be polished positively. There is a need to polish efficiently and positively the workpiece in order to achieve automation of the polishing process.